Pip's Birthday surprise
by FrozenAngel1992
Summary: A Humurous Romance between Pip and Seras. Pip gets a little surprise from Seras for his birthday and a big drunken surprise from his men! A lovely one off story please read n review! PXS


Howdy, this is a story i wrote along time ago for practice and found it and re read it XD i sorta like it, its cute :D Hope you guys think so to for this one off. I do no own Hellsing blah blah

Pip raised a green tinted beer bottle to his parched lips and swallowed huge mouthfuls of the amber coloured liquid.

Life was going good, and not just good-good. I mean _really_ good.

He had already been paid a handsome amount for his service to the Hellsing society and was given a week break from the killing of troublesome freaks.

Pip leaned back on his small wooden chair and rested his legs on the bare table top flicking his platted hair behind him.

He exhaled slowly letting the last remains of breath linger as he put a hand behind his head and closed is eye slowly.

"Captain, Captain!" An urgent voice filled his peaceful thoughts. A young woman bursts open the door and slid across the floor in her haste to get to the confused captain.

Her arms flailed as she tumbled head first into Pip, smacking his half drunk beer out of his hands and forcing him back. The wooden legs of the chair lent backwards as Pip and the woman went flying towards the floor.

Pips hair whipped up as his back smacked into the hard stone floor with the weight of the woman pressing down on his chest. The bottle crashed against the floor by Pips strong leather boots and the frothy foam filled the cracks in the stone spreading towards his body.

A small groan escaped Pips lips as he pushed his arm up to feel his bruised head. Opening one squinted eye his gaze fell upon the woman who was red with embarrassment.

"Ah...and zers me zinking zat vampires were stealthy." He chuckled and lifted his pounding head. Seras fumbled about to regain her balance, floundering about on Pips chest.

"Az much az I love being in zis pozition with you girly..." Pip hesitated, furrowing his brow in trying to find a reason. "Hey, I guess I can't zink of a reason why I don't like zis pozition." He added cheerfully.

Seras gaped up at him and flushed a glowing red. She stumbled away from him and hastily got up, quickly pulling her skirt a bit lower self consciously. She cast her crimson eyes to the floor for a second before remembering why she was there.

"Get up you pervert. I have important news to bring you!" She yelled angrily for being humiliated and hit on in the same moment.

Pip swung his legs onto the floor and heaved himself up bringing his arms up underneath him and pushing away from the floor.

Cricking his neck to the side he sighed heavily and lent against the table top, shaking his leg in the process of getting the spilt beer of it.

"Well?" He inquired moodily, folding his arms across his chest due to his throbbing head.

"You are needed in the staff rooms urgently Captain." She said briskly, her emotionless face betraying a small flicker of a smile.

Pip looked at her suspiciously and rubbed his eye wearily. His intense stare was making Seras feel uncomfortable and she felt her cheeks burning up under his unblinking gaze.

"Ah very well, how could I turn down a request fromz a beautiful girlzy like you?" He said poised. A confident grin replacing his suspicious look.

Seras let out an exasperated sigh and glared angrily at the smirking captain.

"Follow me." Seras walked out the room and took a sharp right with Pip trailing behind her, his eye lingering on her behind.

"Pip, I swear I will rip out that eye of yours if you don't stop it." She whispered harshly her eyes trained ahead of her.

"No worriesz." Pip mumbled from behind her.

Seras picked up her pace through the corridors not looking back on the mercenary. 'God, I don't even know why I have even bothered helping out in this. He's such a pig.' A sigh escaped her as she hurried further down into the Hellsing Mansion.

"Zinking of zomething?" Pip inquired from her left. He had matched her speed and was walking in step with her.

"That's none of your business." She replied tartly, dismissing the captain.

"Ah, but I zink it is." He added grinning. His eye shone mischievously between his red brown shimmering hair.

"Oh? And what's that?" Seras acknowledged coolly, their boots echoing through the corridors.

"You are zinking about moi." He replied curtly, flicking his plat back around his shoulder.

Seras let out a snort, sweeping her fringe out of her eyes with a brush of her hand.

"For your infor..." She trailed off and stared wide eyed at the heap of beer stained mercenaries crawling and sliding across the floor. Swaying backward and forwards grasping each others shoulders for support as they sung there hearts outs, collapsing after the high note which burnt there throats mercilessly.

Pips eyes followed Seras's crimson ones as he looked upon the sorry sight of his men giggling uncontrollably and slumping next to each other in a heap of arms and legs.

"Ah look...the c-c-captain is here" A burly man pointed at Pip, then stared at his finger as amazement crossed his face and a wild crazy grin flashed beneath his moustache.

Seras tried not to look disgusted as they stumbled over to her reeking of the fresh alcohol.

"Oh, seems they started the party without you Captain." Seras sighed. She knew she couldn't trust them to keep crate loads of beer untouched until she got Pip back from his room.

"Ah you started a party wiz out me?!" Pip shouted over the blaring rock music. He pretended to look hurt as his men hollered and hooted like idiotic monkeys. "What's ze occasion?" He said more to Seras than anyone else.

"Ah Captain, don't you know what day it is?" Seras inquired her eyebrow rising teasingly.

Puzzlement washed over Pips face as he racked his brain for a decent answer. They all can't be getting pissed over a week holiday. He frowned and put a hand to his chin, side stepping a thrown bottle of liquor easily.

"Ah no, i cant zeem to zink of a reason." He grinned to Seras, putting a hand behind his head.

"Ah but Captain! It's your Birthday!" Seras beamed up at him passing him a new bottle of beer in his open hand.

Pip stared at her with his mouth open - realization dawned on him, it _was_ his birthday. He was allowed to get one wish and get stupendously drunk out of his mind.

The chorus of 'Happy Birthday' filled the air slurring now and again from the overdose of alcohol, but kept its shape till the end. Pip joined in with conductor arm movements, swaying with his bottle in hand.

A huge roar went up (and Seras clapped along) at the end of the song as men stumbled up to him to pat him on the back roughly and say what an amazingly super duper captain he was to them.

Pip tipped his head back and poured the beer down his throat splashing it all over his chin and down his top. The room came alive with the sound of feet stamping and bellowing from each individual. Seras handed him another beer once he threw the empty one away, stamping her feet along with the rest of the drunks.

He downed another beer gasping for air in-between each one. A burly man was slapping him on the back and cheering him on next to his ear.

Seras was clapping along a bit upset that she had no taste for the alcohol but was loving the sight of the overconfident Captain giggling uncontrollably and spraying beer everywhere, loose bits of beer soaked his black top as he gulped down his 8th bottle.

"Happy Birthday Captain!" Seras shouted over the men's' loud voices once he took a break from the mad rush of beer. Pip slumped on a chair rolling his head back to lean on the table behind him.

"Merci polize girl." He mumbled casting his eye to see her better. He saw her figure walk towards him pushing through a horde of sweating bodies.

'eer she comes.' He thought watching her struggle to get through, 'I can't move my body just yet. Just need to rest a little while. Clear ma 'ead.'

Before Seras reached him one of his soldiers jumped in front of her holding a half eaten cake the candles burnt down to waxy stumps. Icing dripped over the edge of the silver foiled cardboard and the layer of chocolate syrup oozed out between the two vanilla sponge cake halves.

"Iz dat for me?" Pip inquired to the drunken soldier. The soldier grinned at him lifting the cake to force under Pip's nose.

"HEY GUYS!" He hollered at the laughing group who had calmed down a bit from earlier. Their attention turned to the man holding the birthday cake and the young girl standing behind him looking flustered at the sudden attention.

"BIRTHDAYYYYYYYY CAKEEEE!"

The men ran/stumbled over to where Pip was sitting with the half eaten cake under his nose and all hollered a happy birthday song again, this time Seras joined in watching the Captains big grin as he looked around at the group.

"Speech. Speech. Speech. Speech. Speech!" They chanted in union stamping their feet around their Captain.

Pip raised a rough hand silencing their tune. The men abruptly stopped and stared expectantly at the man they admired.

He breathed in slowly adding precious seconds to their suspense.

"We are ze scum of ze earth. Dirt that 'as been trodden into ze ground by everything and everyone. "He closed his eye and smiled, "Yet you are more then mindless mercenaries 'ou don't give a shit about anyone else. Oui, we are selfish. Oui, money is more important then our lives. But…I believe I would trust you dirty dogs with my life."

A man in the back blubbered when everything was silent for a couple of seconds. Seras surprisingly felt moved by his speech to his men. It obviously meant much more to them then anyone else.

"Im not forgetting 'ou polize girl." He smiled crinkling his one visible eye. Seras blushed unwillingly feeling happy that he would include her in his birthday speech.

"Now enough of zis emotional crap! Lets eat!" He broke the mood with a yell. The men roared with delight hitting him fondly on the back. It was one of those rare moments Pip dropped his guard enough to act like a fool in front of his men.

In the rush of bodies trying to get to the cake the poor soldier holding it was knocked forward. The cake slipped out of his hands. Pip was sitting with the cake below his nose.

……

Pip felt cold cake hit his face full force.

The laughter died out rapidly when they saw the unmoving man.

Everyone seemed to sober up very fast. Seras gulped. Even she could sense why the men started becoming more afraid every second. A man behind her pushed her forward and whispered quickly in her ear. "Calm him down fast before he kills us."

"Why me?!" She shot back at him.

"The Captain can't harm you, you being a vampire an all that."

Seras huffed at his answer and let him push her threw the crowd of rigid men to where Pip sat silent.

"Um Captain Bernedette." She said slowly. The sight would have been comical if it was anyone else plastered with cake. But Seras was a vampire and she didn't fear the man as easily as the others.

"Captain…" She whispered taking in his white still face, icing splattered down the front of his top. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" Seras couldn't control herself as she pointed a shaking arm at Pip. She coughed a couple of times but continued none the less becoming louder with her roar. The men behind looked horrified on at the scene in front of them.

"Oh Jesus." Someone muttered.

"Let's... uhh… wait till he calms down tomorrow morning shall we?" A man suggested quietly, taking a couple of steps back. "I mean Seras is already dead… she can handle herself."

They turned around rapidly not looking back, quickly dispersing out the door as fast as they could before Pip decided to let his gun loose on them.

Seras didn't see the men leave because her eyes where shut tight with the pain of laughter in her side.

"Polize Girl." He said coldly. His hand wiped the cake of the tops of his eyelid and flicked it on the floor.

Seras found herself stopping when Pip spoke,

"I'm so sorry sir. But it was funny! It's your birthday these things happen!" She said lamely trying to make it better.

Pip snorted. "I've been made a fool in front of my men. Eets not somezing I was planning to do. Respect is every zing."

"Captain, those men thought you would kill them if they dared laugh so they obviously still respect you… and so do I." She added kindly walking forward to wipe off some cake from Pips cheek.

His eyes turned back to normal and he stood up shaking the excess cake off him.

"I guess your right polize girl. I wasn't even aloud a wish before some zing bad 'append. It's an omen as they would say." He joked knowing to well that he didn't believe in omens or anything spiritual.

Seras laughed along looking up at the tall mercenary.

"Urm Sir… before… I was coming up to give you something but a man jumped in my way so I couldn't give it to you…"

Pip looked intently at the girl and raised an eyebrow in question. "Iz it somezing dirty eh?" He chuckled.

"N-no!" Seras blushed at the smirking man. "It's just…" She started.

'Oh god. I'm not going to be able to do it. Just count one two three and give it to him.'

"Yes?" He smirk grew pushing his face into hers. Seras quickly stepped back blushing madly.

Seras stumbled backwards and opened a cupboard pulling out a box. She picked up the box gently and walked back towards Pip holding it in front of her. She stood in front of him and cast her eyes down at the cardboard surface.

"I got you something for your birthday." She roughly pushed the box into his hands and turned around walking out the room leaving the man alone holding a heavy box. He smiled at her retreating form.

"Well 'oo knew?" he said aloud as she closed the door.

Seras slumped down against the door as soon as she stepped out the room, letting out a huge breath of air she had been unconsciously holding in. She heard him open the box and quickly got to her feet and ran to her room, confused with herself by her sudden change in behaviour around the Captain.

Pip sat down slowly secretly surprised and pleased that Seras would even think of getting him a present. He placed the box on his lap and undid the small red bow that wrapped around it. The ribbon fell to the floor as he opened the two cardboard flaps suspense bottling up inside.

A small black form was curled up in the corner breathing slowly its head resting in its two front paws.

"'ow cute." He muttered looking down at the small puppy. He smiled to himself thinking of Seras. His rough hands scooped up the sleeping pup lifting it up to his face. It had one brown eye and one red eye which blinked twice and stared back at its new master. It yapped happily, small black ears perking up at the sound of his chuckle.

"Iv always wanted a dog even though this one 'as strange eyes." He said fondly to himself. 'I wonder 'ow she knew.' He thought. His heart already melting at the puppies' cute behaviour and big paws compared to his small body.

He placed the puppy back in the box and picked it up, cradling it in his strong arms. 'Heh… a Captain with a small black fluffy puppy… zat'll strike fear in men's hearts.'

The puppy yipped with displeasure at being held in a box. Pip roughly scruffed its head not being able to resist any longer.

"You will be my war dog." He said to the puppy which stared blankly back up at him. Pip walked out into the corridor and followed it down to the closed door of Seras Victoria's room.

He knocked twice on her door and waited for a reply. Seras sat on her chair looking at the door worried. She knew it was Pip standing outside but she didn't know how he would react to her present. She heard another knock and the handle slowly twisted and with a click the door opened.

She saw his boot step in first and her eyes followed up his leg as his body appeared around the door. He was holding the open box under his arm, a little black face peering over the top of the box looking at Seras.

Seras started talking quickly getting to her feet. "I can understand completely if you don't want to look after him. I mean there is a reason I got him for you, but cause you travel and can only look out for your life, it was stupid of me to think you needed any more burden for yourself and I was being selfish in thinking you would want him. I can keep him for you –"He cut her off by putting his finger to her lips. She mumbled the last words feebly and stayed quiet.

"Why did you get zis puppy for me?" He asked looking down at the small form wagging its tail.

"That puppy is different from any other dog… that is why he isn't barking when he came near me. Normal dogs sense who I am and go ballistic. But this little puppy here is different." Pip nodded letting her continue, "You see I chose him because he is the puppy of Masters Familiars. They can take animal forms when they are not called on by Master and one familiar chose a living dog to… you know… so this little chap was the result of that, meaning he is a half breed and wont die from a mere bullet that you use in battles."

Pips eyes widened and looked down at the seemingly innocent puppy. Seras noticed his speechlessness. "He will probably grow as big as a great Dane or as small as a terrier we are not really sure -this is the first time its happened- but he's more intelligent then any normal dog and can understand orders if you want him to help him in battles… I just thought you might… like the present."

Pip looked back at her, soaking in the information. 'Well if Vampires exist why cant half demon dogs.' He reached out and put the box on the table beside Seras. Her stomach sank.

'He doesn't want him.' She thought glumly.

Pip moved forward and grabbed Seras wrapping his strong arms around her. Seras gasped into his chest with surprise. He squeezed her body in his arms. Seras wriggled her arms underneath his and hugged him back her head resting on his chest. His long hair falling down into her eyes.

"Eet is ze best present anyone 'as ever given me." He spoke softly into her ear.

Seras grinned into his shirt .

"I'm glad."

She felt herself being completely surrounded by his warmth and his long reddish brown hair fell down across her face. She felt herself snuggling into his warm chest and his arms increasing their hold on her. She had never experienced anything like this before. She felt completely safe here. None of worries reached her, her mind was blank for once. She felt… Right.

She could have stood there for an age but the small black puppy started barking when no one was giving him attention, which broke the mood that crackled between these two people. She grudgingly pulled away from his affectionate hold and looked down at the puppy with a frown. The puppy whined its tail hanging between its legs. Pip laughed and reached down to pick up the puppy, holding him up between the pair.

"He iz cute, oui?" Pip smiled at the little puppy trying to wriggle out of his hands. "He will be my next companion and I'll train 'im hard to be a mercenary's dog."

Seras beamed at the loving look Pip was giving the puppy and laughed quietly.

"Captain did you make a birthday wish?" She asked politely, watching Pip play with the small puppy.

"Oui girlzy. I can't tell 'ou or it might not come true." He laughed at the excited yap the puppy did when Pip lifted him in the air.

"I'm glad the puppy likes you." Seras commented as the dog licked Pips cheek.

"I can't wait to show 'im to my men… he iz very fluffy." Seras laughed at his serious comment and how she never would have imagined Pip Bernedette saying '_he iz very fluffy.__'_

Pip put the joyful fluff ball back into the box. Seras watched him get up and lift the box.

"Zis is more zen I ever 'oped for Seras." He said quietly. Seras stood their shocked, he had used her first name then those annoying nicknames Alucard had started off for her.

"Capt- Pip…"She quickly corrected herself. "What was your birthday wish?" She was dyeing to know and she hated not knowing things.

"If I tell you zen you will be forced to participate." A perverted grin broke across his face.

Seras gulped. "Get those perverted thoughts out of your head!" She shouted.

"Zats not what you where saying a mineet ago!" He sang waving his finger playfully.

Seras blushed deeply knowing that he was right.

"Get out of my room!" She said hotly striding past Pip and opening the door. Pip trudged over and stopped next to her facing the hot headed girl.

Seras started to feel guilty even though she didn't know why - he slowly walked past her actually looking upset or faking it really well.

"Wait, Captain." She said at his back. He turned around and half smiled at her. "I want to wish you a happy birth-" In one movement Pip leaned down and stole her words from her mouth. She felt his mouth close on hers and felt her mind slowly slipping away like it had done when she hung in his embrace. Her eyes closed and didn't push him away, for the first time she accepted his warmth he had to give.

They gradually separated and Seras was too shocked to breath. Pip's eye crinkled as a smile broke from his lips.

"You and zis dog are so cute. You will be ze death of me." He joked kissing her lips softly this time.

"Zat was my birthday wish you know…" He said as he turned around and took a couple of steps down the corridor. Seras slowly touched her own lips where his was just seconds ago, still in shock of his sudden move and more in shock of herself not retaliating.

"To kiss a beautiful mademoiselle."

Hope you guys like it!! Remeber Pip has a french accent so its not just bad spelling :D please review if u wish!

thankies!

xxx


End file.
